herofandomcom-20200223-history
Batman (DC Extended Universe)
Bruce Wayne is a playboy billionaire and philanthropist who is secretly a masked superhero vigilante known as Batman who protects the streets of Gotham City from crime. He is the main protagonist of the second DC Cinematic Universe film Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and its 2017 sequel Justice League where he ends up in conflict with Superman. The character will also appear in the planned two-part Justice League film and plays a background role in the film Suicide Squad, in which he is not the main character, but the super-villains he imprisoned will take the lead role. He is portrayed by Ben Affleck who also played Daredevil. History Early life Bruce was born to Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha in their stately home Wayne Manor on the outskirts of Gotham City. In 1981, Bruce's life changed forever. Whilst attending a viewing of 'The Mark of Zorro' with his parents at the Aragon Theatre and as the family left, a mugger held the family at gun point just outside the theatre on the sidewalk underneath a train bridge and after a scuffle shot Thomas and Martha before fleeing leaving Bruce alone with his parents dead in front of his own eyes. Bruce was taken into the legal care of his family butler Alfred Pennyworth and a small funeral service was held shortly after his parents death at the Wayne Manor family home. Thomas and Martha Wayne were buried in a family mausoleum on the Manor's grounds. The Batman Using the anger he felt over the death of his parents, Bruce began training himself both mentally and physical for an assault on the criminal underworld of Gotham. For years he prepared himself to fight people like the man who took away his parents. He traveled a lot of countries and studied chemistry, interrogation, hand-to-hand combat, martial arts and hovering his detective skills. When he was 25, he created the persona of 'the Batman', a masked costumed vigilante in a dark bat inspired suit armed with advanced custom made technology like the Batmobile, a Utility Belt full of gadgets and the Batwing, operating out of the Batcave beneath Wayne Manor. For 20 years, Bruce fought crime as the Batman in Gotham City. During that time, criminals became more complicated then the normal thugs, muggers and mobsters that Bruce thought criminals to be. Over the years Batman fought criminals like Killer Croc, Deadshot and the ultra extreme villain known as the Joker, with his accompliceHarley Quinn. He lowered the whole crime wave in the city, with his ally and friend Commissioner James Gordon, Wayne Industries CEO Lucius Fox and his butler Alfred Pennyworth helped Bruce lowered the entire crime wave in Gotham City and the city became uncorruptible and a safe city go to. Also during this time Batman took on a ward, codenamed 'Robin' who fought alongside Batman during his nightly patrols of the city for years. At some unknown point, the Joker managed to kill Robin and left a note for Batman on Robin's suit. Bruce hung Robin's suit in the Batcave as a monument to honor his comrade and also remind himself of what he fights for. James Gordon build the Bat-Signal to know when he is needed help. At some point during this time, Bruce and Alfred left Wayne Manor and moved into the Glasshouse, a idyllic and ultra modern mansion located beside a lake. As a result, Wayne Manor became run down and overgrown as it was untended to. Kryptonian Invasion Dream Bruce has a dream about his father being in Metropolis during the invasion and hurries over to Wayne Enterprises to save him. Superman and Zod clashed resulting in the Battle of Metropolis with Zod using his Heat Vision to try and bring the Wayne Financial Building down on top of Superman. Seeing this from the ground, Bruce ran into the thick clouds of dust to find his father, managing to rescue a small girl how lost her mother Bruce then looks up at the sky mad about about the death of his dad. Superman Apocalypse Dream Bruce Wayne has another dream about Superman in the Superman has turned evil and taken over the world. Batman is shown wearing a brown leather coat standing on a cliff looking at a ruined city watching Superman's soldiers. After watching the men and vehicles Batman then goes to the city and attacks them to find what they are transporting only to find out he has been betrayed. Then Batman fights the soldiers with the gun he had until he was out numbered and is captured. Bruce wakes up chained to the ceiling the Superman comes and killed the people help Batman then Clark kills him for the death of Lois. Bruce then has a dream about Barry Allen traveling from future to the past saying he was right about Superman and Bruce is the only one who can save them. ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' The Conflict with Superman Bruce thinks of Superman as a threat or a criminal. Same thing with Clark Kent, when he thought of Batman as a criminal or a vigilante. Lex Luthor turned on these two guys against each other and square off. Batman thought Superman was responsible for the bombing of the capital. But it was Lex Luthor who was responsible. Superman and Batman started to fight, Superman didn't want to fight him but had to because of his mother was captured by Lex Luthor. Superman and Batman already know their identities, Batman was about to finish him off with kyrptonite, until Superman said Martha. Bruce stopped and realize about his mother. They both know, they are not killers and realize none of them are the bad guys. Bruce found out Clark's mother was being held hostage by Lex Luthor who turned them against each other. They teamed up together with Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman who is Bruce Wayne potential love interest. Lex created Doomsday with Zod's DNA and let him loose in the city. Superman made the ultimate sacrifice to defeat him and Doomsday. Both of them are dead. They also declare Clark Kent was dead, they both had two funerals. One of them is a state funeral is Metropolis where Superman tomb is buried. His body and casket is in Smallville where Clark Kent is buried. Bruce, Diana, Lois and Martha were their for Clark's funeral. Bruce and Diana decided to form a team to prevent people like General Zod or Doomsday invading the earth and find people like them for the honor of Superman. Off-screen Superman is alive and being resurrected. ''Suicide Squad'' Meeting Amanda Waller After her Suicide Squad successfully defeats the mystical duo of Enchantress and Incubus in Midway City and save her, Amanda Waller meets up with her situational ally Bruce Wayne, asking him to take care of the rumors following the aftermath of the calamitous events, and in exchange, she gives Bruce her files on multiple notable metahumans, including that of Enchantress, Aquaman, and the Flash. As Bruce turns to leave, Waller lets him know that she is aware that he is Batman. Unfazed, he immediately, sternly warns Waller to shut down Task Force X, letting her know that if she doesn't, he and his new "friends" will shut it down for her. Physical Appearance Bruce is man of impressive stature being heavily toned in muscle and also tall standing at 6 foot 4 inches tall. This stature helps with intimidating villains as Batman. Bruce is normally seen dressed in the most expensive and impressive suits tailored from the most rated names in fashion and seen driving one of his many expensive and exotic cars. He normally has his black greying hair brushed back and keeps a clean shaven and sometimes stubble appearance. Whilst at home, he adopts pretty plain clothing because he no longer has to keep up the charade of the "Bruce Wayne playboy" he keeps in the public eye and is more focused on his full time job as Batman. As Batman his appearance is drastically changed. He wears a specialised suit of armor consisting of a body suit painted black that sports a Bat emblem on the chest. Along with the body suit, the suit also has a cowl with pointed ears that hide a communicated and coms link that hide Bruce's face and also mimicks a bats head. He caries a large amount of equipment which is hidden and magnetised onto his Utility Belt which carries a variety of large and small equipment which is hidden by the cape. Appearances *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *''Suicide Squad'' *Solo Batman film *''Justice League Part One'' *''Justice League Part Two'' Abilites Bruce has near superhuman physical and mental abilities, undergoing intense workouts, meditations & specialized diets to enhance his physical performance to peak-human limits. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, physiological functions and coordination are at peak human perfection. In fact, his physical abilities appear to be superhuman, as he is able to land on his feet from falls from a ceiling without being slowed down, vault aver very large boxes in a single bound, throw a charging enemy over himself several feet across the air, crashing him into boxes, and stop the full momentum of an attacker, with one punch flipping him through the air and his head smashing into the wooden floorboards. He relies on equipment from his company Wayne Enterprises to defeat his enemies. He has mastered full body control at a young age. Bruce Wayne also has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments, using portable/non portable machines that cause muscle contractions. Batman has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise, including aerobics, weight lifting, and gymnastics, to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. he is also highly resilient to physical trauma, as seen when a thug stabbed him & he still continued fighting the thugs as well as Doomsday. Bruce is a highly skilled martial artist in ninjutsu and other martial arts. Bruce is also highly intelligent, being a brilliant detective, and an expert planner. He has proven himself exceptionally good at stealth being able to disappear in the middle of people's sentences and sneaking up on others unexpectedly. With his vast wealth and company Batman has access to some of the world's greatest equipment and technology to improve his performance. Relying on intellect, detective skills, science and technology, wealth, physical prowess, and intimidation in his war on crime, Batman is a force greatly feared by Gotham's underworld. Equipment *Batsuits *Grappling Gun *FN MK 13 that fires gaseous Kryptonite *Branding Iron *Batarangs *Utility Belt Powers *Superhuman Performance (with his high-tech Batsuit) Vehicles *Batmobile *Batwing Bases of Operation Batcave The Batcave is a series of large underground caverns located beneath Wayne Manor home to hundreds of bats and is used by Bruce Wayne as a base of operations for his activities as the vigilante Batman. Lake House The Lake House is a new home that was built after Wayne Manor became old and fell apart. Owned by Bruce Wayne who lives in the house with the family's butler Alfred Pennyworth. Personality Bruce Wayne is very dedicated and determined to his work of crime-fighting, sometimes employing illegal and morally dubious tactics (like torture) but ultimately for the good of Gotham. Despite his dark past and serious work Bruce has displayed a sense of humor around his butler Alfred. Although possessing great hate and anger towards criminals he has proven himself a very caring and selfless person, constantly putting his life on the line to save innocent lives and bringing the most dangerous criminals to justice for society's protection. To the public Bruce Wayne takes on the facade of a irresponsible, fun-seeking playboy in order to avoid suspicion of his alter-ego, while as Batman he reveals his dark, intimidating personality and his serious side in the form of a bat (his childhood fear for his enemies to dread) to frighten the criminals he stands against, believing theatricality to help him seem more than a man. Bruce Wayne's ultimate goal is to bring order and justice to Gotham City. But that was an act, so no one knows that Bruce Wayne is a serious crime fighter and detective. Bruce was young, he may be rich just like Clark Kent he was an outsider when he was young. The only reason why Bruce never went over the edge, because he had three role models who saved him that was James Gordon the police commissioner of GCPD, Alfred Pennyworth his butler who raised him and Lucious Fox the CEO of his company that he manages. Bruce is a nice guy, who cares about people and loves to give money to the poor or innocent. He also cares about the kids and give money to the children hospital. In real life, Bruce never cares about wealth and he doesn't flaunt it around and he cares about the little guys than himself. He has a potential love interest and that is Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman. Quotes Trivia *Ben Affleck portrayed the actor George Reeves in the biopic 'Hollywoodland'. Reeves played Superman in Superman serials, making Affleck the only actor to portray both Superman and Batman. *Affleck played the Marvel superhero Daredevil in the 2003 film of the same name and also in deleted scenes in the spin-off film Elektra. *In the film Batman shows a degree of superhuman strength, which is commonly shown in other Zack Snyder films, especially Watchmen and 300, due to his penchant for stylizing fight sequences. *Batman gets his superhuman strength from the Batsuit he made to fight Superman, Clark throws Bruce threw a ceiling and walls, Batman ties his grapple around Superman and swings his around, Batman pulls a sink out of the wall with his hands and hits superman in with it. *Unlike the Batman in the comics, [[Batman (Arkhamverse)|the Arkham games]], Christian Bale's Batman and the cartoons, Ben Affleck's Batman kills, shoots at a flamethrower tank, blows a car up with his Batmobile, smashes a car with another car, stabs a criminal with a knife and brands his victims. *Another different from Ben Affleck's Batman and all the others, he uses guns in a dream about apocalyptic future where Superman takes over the world he kills soldiers working for him, grabs one of Lex Luther's henchmen uses his gun to shoot at the other men in the room. *Despite that he is actually Batman, his notable alias "The Batman" was mentioned only one time by Perry White, but it was never mentioned by Bruce or other characters in the movie, they are calling him "The Bat" or "The Bat Vigilante" and not using "Batman." See also *Batman (disambiguation) *Batman (Adam West) – live action Batman in the camp 1960s series. *Batman (Burtonverse) – Michael Keaton's Batman as featured in the two Tim Burton movies Batman and Batman Returns. *Batman (Batman Forever) – appeared in the third film of the original Warner Brothers Batman series Batman Forever. *Batman (Batman & Robin) – appeared in the fourth and final film in the original Warner Brothers Batman series Batman & Robin. *Batman (Dark Knight Films) – appeared in the Christopher Nolan Dark Knight Trilogy. Category:Super Hero Category:Movie Heroes Category:Rivals Category:DC Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Batman Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Localized Protection Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Wealthy Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Selfless Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Charismatic Category:Fighter Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Vengeful Category:Martial Artists Category:Gadgeteers Category:Orphans Category:One-Man Army Category:Genius Category:Detectives Category:Loyal Category:Philanthropists Category:Mysterious Category:Hope Bringer Category:Wise Category:Straight man Category:Determinators Category:Aristocrats Category:Dreaded Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Chaotic Good Category:Athletic Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Lethal Category:Vehicular Category:Ninjas Category:Outright Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Remorseful Category:Armored Category:Businessmen Category:Protectors Category:Normal Badass Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Brutes Category:Master Combatants Category:Justice League Members Category:Officials Category:War Heroes Category:Anti-Communists Category:Nurturer Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Superman Heroes Category:Nemesis Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Betrayed Category:Universal Protection Category:Extremists